The present invention relates to a heterocyclic derivative, a method for preparing the same and a fungicide containing the derivative as an active ingredient.
Fungicidal activity of some heterocyclic derivatives is reported in Chem. Abstr. 70 8799j (S. African 67 06,681 Uniroyal, Inc.) G. A. White et al. "Pesticide Biochemistry and Physiology" 5, 380-395 (1975) and M. Shell et al. "Phytopathology" 60, 1164-1169 (1970).
However, the compounds mentioned in these literatures are insufficient in their activities and are not necessarily satisfactory. Thus, chemicals without these defects have been demanded.
As a result of the inventors' extensive research on compounds having fungicidal activity, it has been found that heterocyclic derivatives represented by the following formula (I) have superior fungicidal activity less in said defects. The present invention is based on this finding.
That is, the present invention provides a heterocyclic derivative (referred to as "present compound" hereinfter) represented by the formula: ##STR5## (wherein R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, A represents ##STR6## wherein R.sup.2 represents a methyl group, an ethyl group or trifluoromethyl group, Y.sup.1 represents an amino group, a methyl group or a chlorine atom, R.sup.3 represents a methyl group or a trifluoromethyl group and Z represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a methyl group and when A is ##STR7## X represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and when A is ##STR8## X represents a sulfur atom), a method for preparing the same and a fungicide containing the derivative as an active ingredient.
The present compound has preventive, curative and systemic controlling effects on various plant microbes, especially on plant diseases caused by microbes belonging to Basidiomycetes and has substantially no adverse effects on environment.
The following are plant diseases on which the present compound has an excellent controlling effect;
Rhizoctonia solani and Rhizoctonia oryzae, R. solani III B on rice plant; Puccinia striformis, P. graminis, P. recondita, P. hordei, Typhula incarnata, T. ishikariensis, Ustilago tritici and U. nuda on wheat and barley; Rhizoctonia solani and Corticium rolfsii on various crops; Rhizoctonia solani on potato and beet; Gymnosporangium haraeanum on pear; Venturia inaequaris on apple; Rhizoctonia solani, Corticium rolfsii, Uromyces trifolii and Typhula incarnata, T. ishikariensis on pasture and lawn.
Method for preparing the present compound will be explained in detail below.